An Inazuma Christmas Special
by Pokefan291
Summary: Here is A Little Christmas Fic. Second Chapters Up The First Will Be Up Soon. Chapter 1 Is TachimukaixOC And The Second Is A Fubuki One With My OC Helping Out. Please Enjoy And Have A Merry Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Merry Christmas Eve! Here's A Cute Fic About Tachimukai And My OC, Otonashi Hikari. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I don't even have anything to give to Tachimukai…I have to think of something soon. <em>Hikari thinks as she walks down the hall.

_Christmas is soon…I have to get Hikari a present…it is our first Chirstmas as a couple so it makes it even more important. _Tachimukai thinks at the opposite of the hall.

The two have been going out since the match with Argentina and they are the cutest couple ever! Although they are still a little awkward toward each other.

Tsunami and Haruna who is passing by sees the two-second years, walking looking as if they are thinking about something.

"Hey guys…watch out your going to run into each other." He says.

"Hikari-chan, Tachimukai-kun, watch…" Haruna is unable to finish until…

The two crash into each other and land to the floor. They look at each other and blush.

"Sorry about that Hikari-chan." Tachimukai apologizes, "I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm sorry too. I want paying attention either." Hikari says blushing.

"You two are hopeless." Tsunami says laughing.

"Really, you two are something else." Haruna says laughing as well.

Hikari gets up and starts to walk upstairs. Tachimukai gets up as well and starts walking in the other direction.

"Something is up with those two." Haruna says skeptically.

"It seems so." Tsunami agrees.

Later that night, Hikari goes up to Haruna and says…

"Haruna-san, may I ask you something?" Hikari says blushing.

"Sure."

"Well…well you see…I…" Hikari says blushing.

"I know. Are you asking me on what you should get for Tachimukai-kun for Christmas?" Haruna says with a smirk.

Hikari nods shyly.

"I know, how about you bake him a cake?"

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will. And because you would have made it he will like it even more!"

"That sounds good. Could you help me?"

"Sure, let's get started!"

"Yeah." Hikari says as the two head for the kitchen.

Later that same day…

"Umm…Tsunami-san?" a small voice sounds behind the pink-haired surfer.

"Eh? Oh Tachimukai. Is something the matter?"

"Umm…Well you see…" Tachimukai says blushing.

Tsunami sighs, "You need something to give to Hikari-chan and you don't know what. Am I right?"

Tachimukai nods.

"Ok. Well. Let me see." Tsunami says thinking, "Why don't you write her a poem?"

"Do you think she'll like something like that?"

"Of course. Girls love poetry. And since it's from you, she'll love it even more."

"Ok… Could you help me with it?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Today is Christmas Eve. There is going to be a Christmas party for the Inazuma Team, and then the next day they will spend Christmas at home. The whole team is enjoying the party and happy to be here with the team.<p>

"I can't wait till Tachimukai sees this he will love it!" Hikari says to herself looking at her creation.

"Hikari will love this poem!" Tachimukai says looking his poem over.

Hikari picks up the cake and starts to bring it over to Tachimukai.

"Tachimukai. Come here, I have a surprise for you!" Hikari says with a smile.

"I do too, for you!" Tachimukai says with a smile.

The two start to walk toward each other until a certain little prankster puts his foot in front of Hikari's food, causing her to trip and drop the cake right on Tachimukai's head. Everyone in the room stops and looks at the two sitting on the floor.

"My cake…" Hikari says with tears in her eyes.

"My poem…" Tachimukai says with tears in his eyes.

"Its ruined!" the two say together starting to cry.

Everyone gathers around them trying to calm them down. Then something makes them calm down…

"Kogure-kun!" Haruna yells with fire in her eyes.

"Ushishishi." Kogure laughs.

"Come back here!" Haruna yells running around the room, "Your gonna get it!"

"Well you're going to have to catch me first!" He replies giving his sinister laugh again.

Everyone looks at the two in silence. Then they hear two little giggles behind them.

Tachimukai and Hikari are laughing at the familiar event. The team looks at them smiling, laughing with them as well as the party continues.

Tachimukai and Hikari get cleaned up and decide to head outside and sit behind the soccer field looking at the stars.

The both look at each other simultaneously and blush.

"Tachimukai. I…I'm sorry about the cake incident." Hikari says shyly.

"It is alright. It was Kogure's fault. You know he always does things to mess with the team. Besides the cake was very tasty. I am sorry about not being able to give you your gift." Tachimukai says.

"What was it?" Hikari asks.

"A…A poem."

"Really? I wish I could have heard it."

"We…Well I remembered it…" Tachimukai blushed.

"Can I hear it?"

"But it's not really good."

"Come one now"

"Ok you win." Tachimukai takes a seep breath and starts,

_When I first saw you_

_My heart started to beat fast,_

_When you first smiled at me_

_I thought I was going to burst, _

_When you first told me you love me_

_I told you I love you too _

_Now we are together…_

_I love you like the sky_

_No matter what happens _

_I will always love you_

_No matter what people say _

_I will always love you_

_Even if we are miles apart_

_I will always love you_

_No matter what happens _

_I will always love you_

_You are my light _

_And_

_I am your courage _

_Together we are like Yin and Yang_

_Are a whole_

_That's why _

_I love you…_

Tachimukai exhales and looks at Hikari. She has tears in her eyes.

"Hikari-chan?"

"That was so beautiful!" She exclaims giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

They both sit in silence, Hikari leaning against Tachimukai, looking at the stars.

"Hikari-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Hikari looks at him and smiles, "I love you too."

They lean in toward each other as they think…_Best Christmas ever…_

* * *

><p>How was that? I hope it was good. Everyone have a very Merry Christmas. Please Review! I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so on Christmas Eve I was suppose to put up a cute Inazuma fic. But I am out of state and forgot my flash drive at home, so I am going to compensate and write this on my phone. Hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas! Let's see what happens when I'm in a moving car and writing a fanfic...

* * *

><p>Today is Christmas and the whole Inazuma Eleven team is having a Christmas party to celebrate.<p>

Fubuki is sitting in a chair watching everyone chatting and just having a good time. He looks over to Hikari and Tachimukai, who have just started dating yesterday. He is happy for them. He looks down and sighs. This is the first Christmas, since his parents and brother have died, that hasn't spent alone. He brings out a picture of his whole family. It was taken the Christmas before the accident. It shows Fubuki and his brother holding a soccer ball with a red ribbon tied around it and their parents sitting behind them, smiling. Fubuki looks at it as his eyes start to water.

"Fubuki-senpai?" A voice sounds.

Fubuki jumps and sees its Hikari.

"Are you ok?" She asks in a curious tone.

"Oh nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" He replies placing the picture back in his pocket.

"Because you're crying." Hikari says with a shaky voice.

Fubuki notices and whips his eyes, "It's just my allergies. Don't worry I'm fine. I'm going to go outside and get some air."

"O...ok..." Hikari says as she watches Fubuki get up and walk to the door.

As he walks something falls out of his pocket but he doesn't know it.

Hikari sees this and picks up the paper-like object and looks at it. She is curious about it and goes to Endou to ask him about it.

"Endou-senpai, could I ask you something?" Hikari asks Endou while he is standing with Kidou, Kazemaru, Someoka and Gouenji.

He turns around and replies, "What is it?"

She hands the picture over to Endou, "This is Fubuki's. He dropped it. I saw him looking on it and he seemed sad while looking at it."

Endou studies the picture as his happy expression turns into a grim one. He looks at his friends, "Should we tell her?"

"Tell her about what?" Tachimukai interrupts.

"About Fubuki." Endou answers giving him the picture.

"Oh..." Tachimukai replies his head lowering.

"What happened?" Hikari replies.

"Well...you see Fubuki had a brother...a twin brother and parents..." Endou starts.

"Had?" Hikari questions.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Tachimukai asks.

"Yes I do! Something wrong with Fubuki-senpai and I'm worried." Hikari says

"Ok well then..." Endou says and he continues to say what happened to his parents and brother and what happened through the course of the Aliea Gakuen Arc.

"Now he is alright, but still feels some pain..." Endou finishes

He looks at Hikari who is in tears, "I never knew Fubuki-san was in so much pain...you can't even tell..."

There was silence for a moment until...

"Let's go outside to see him." Hikari said recovering from her crying.

The team looks at her with a smile. They always know how she gets when someone on the team is down. She is way to determined to make them smile.

"Alright let's go." Endou says with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fubuki is outside. <em>Oto-san, Oka-san, Atsuya...how are you doing up there? I'm not alone this Christmas and I'm really happy...but I still miss you...<em>

"Fubuki-senpai." A sweet voice sounds interrupts his thought.

Fubuki looks behind him and sees Hikari and the rest of the team behind her.

"Why don't you come inside and have fun with us?" Hikari says with a warm smile.

Fubuki turns around, "Ok, but you guys I would like to say...Thank you. I'm glad to be spending my Christmas with you. I don't anyone else I can spend it with..."

The rest of the team smile at him and they head inside. Hikari and Fubuki are behind and she gives him the picture.

Surprised Fubuki says, "You know?"

Hikari smiles and replies, "I know."

They all head inside to open gifts. It was really fun.

Endou got a new orange headband.  
>Kidou, a new cape with the Raimon sign on it.<br>Kogure got a surprise from Haruna with a frog jumping out of a box. Everyone laughed.  
>That went on with everyone getting a gift until Fubuki got his.<br>He got a picture of the whole team playing soccer. He smiled as he read the words behind the photo... _Forever a family_...it read.

The rest of the night went on with everyone enjoying their time with the team...their family...

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. This is going to be the second chapter to the Christmas fic, and the first will go up tomorrow maybe Tuesday. Have a Merry Christmas and I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!<p> 


End file.
